The present invention is directed to a machine for winding armatures, stators, and other electric motor components.
When winding a coil of wire around a stator body in a typical winding machine, the stator body is held stationery while the wire is wound around the stator body. In some cases, it may be desired to wind a "bundle" of several wires around the stator core in order to produce a more powerful motor. For example, such a winding operation may be used in manufacturing three-phase DC motors. However, existing winding machines may have difficulty in winding a bundle of wires around the stationery stator core due to the stiffness of the bundle of wires.
The stator body to be wound may also include a central shaft, and it may be desired to wind a wire or bundle of wires in a slot in the stator on either side of the central shaft. Thus a winding machine that places windings in a stator slot on either side of the central shaft, and which does so in a manner that reduces cycle time, wasted materials, and wasted motion, is desired.